Who Will Die?
by gugigi173
Summary: [CHAPTER 2] "Apa kau percaya akan hal mistis? Jika tidak, bagaimana kau menjelaskan kejadian-kejadian seperti ini?" Warning!Horror&DeathChara
1. Chapter 1

**"Apa kau percaya akan hal gaib? Seperti sesuatu yang kasat mata, yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat? Jika kau tetap menyangkal, bagaimana pendapatmu tetang tujuh legenda sekolah? Penampakan yang bisa terjadi di mana saja? Cahaya biru yang sering terlihat terbang yang disebut-sebut sebagai perwujudan sebuah arwah, bagaimana kau membuktikan semua hal ini secara ilmiah? Bagaimana caramu membuktikan bahwa tak ada hal mistis yang terkait di dalamnya?**

" **Sebagai contoh, bagaimana pendapatmu soal kejadian ini?"**

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Who Will Die?**

 **Chapter 1**

Megu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman. Rasa pening di kepalanya tak kunjung menghilang walau satu tablet obat pereda sakit kepala ia teguk setengah jam lalu. Ia meringis menahan berat di kepala, sesekali ia juga memegangi keningnya yang terasa panas.

Memijat pelipisnya pelan, Megu mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman. Masih sepi karena belum lama ini hujan turun. Ia bersyukur karena dengan tidak ramainya tempat itu, membuat pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini tengah kalut menjadi cukup tenang. Tentu saja tujuan utamanya datang kemari adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Megu merasakan getaran kecil di tas jinjingnya. Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu bergegas mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka aplikasi pesan. Ia tengah menunggu pesan dari penerbit yang ia kirimi tulisannya, berharap bahwa tulisannya cukup layak untuk dimuat dan dinikmati banyak orang. Perasaannya kecewa ketika yang ia dapati tidak sesuai keinginannya. Itu hanya pesan iklan operator.

Megu mendecih sebal. Dipijitnya lagi pelipisnya pelan.

Sebelum sempat ponselnya ia banting ke dalam tas, pesan baru muncul. Nomor tak dikenal. Megu memandang malas layar ponselnya sebelum kemudian membaca pesan itu.

 _From : None_

 _Subject : Ayo kita bermain!_

 _Kunjungilah situs ini dan baca isinya! Yakinkanlah dirimu bahwa kau bukanlah pembaca ke-69 atau kelipatannya! Jika beruntung, kau akan menemukan sebuah cerita, tapi jika kau tidak beruntung ..._

Megu menggerutu tak jelas. Pesan macam apa ini? Menyuruh seseorang untuk mengunjungi sebuah situs di internet padahal pesannya sendiri belum selesai. Siapa yang tahu kalau isi sebenarnya situs itu penuh iklan? Tapi ia penasaran. Kalimat terakhir yang tak selesai membuatnya mengunjungi situs yang tertera di paling bawah pesan.

 _ **Aku menemukanmu.**_

Megu melotot. Isinya hanya seperti itu. Dibantingnya ponsel ke dalam tas. Ia memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Buang-buang waktu saja!"

* * *

Pukul 7 malam. Setelah pening di kepalanya dirasa hilang, Megu memutuskan untuk berendam. Ia menyalakan keran air panas untuk mengisi bak. Tapi entah karena lelah atau apa, tangan kirinya terkena air panas.

Ia meringis, tapi cepat-cepat menyalakan keran air dingin dan mengalirkan airnya ke tangan untuk meredakan nyeri. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mandi, tapi sebagai gantinya ia ingin sebuah makan malam. Beruntung, kulkasnya masih penuh malam ini.

Megu tinggal sendirian di rumah yang tak begitu besar tapi mewah ini. Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya di Nagoya, tapi ia pergi ke Tokyo dan tinggal sendirian untuk kuliah di sana.

Makanan sudah tersedia di meja. Megu terampil dan cekatan dalam hal memasak, jadi tak perlu banyak waktu untuknya menyajikan makan malam, apalagi jika porsinya hanya untuk satu orang.

Di tengah kunyahannya, Megu menatap tangan kirinya yang melepuh akibat air panas tadi. Sesekali ia meringis, sepasang matanya beralih menatap tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit. Tangannya merah, terkena minyak panas saat menggoreng telur dadar. Aneh buatnya karena seumur-seumur tidak pernah terkena cipratan minyak saat menggoreng telur.

Megu mengerang kesal. Kenapa hari ini menyebalkan sekali? Dari pagi hingga malam, tak ada hal baik yang terjadi hari ini. Mungkin hari ini memang hari sialnya.

Makan malamnya selesai. Sebelum ia lanjut untuk belajar, Megu membereskan meja, lalu mencuci piring kotor.

Suara air keran dan piring yang beradu dengan wastafel menggema dalam dapur. Rumahnya benar-benar sepi. Hanya setiap minggu saja kediamannya ramai oleh celotehan teman-temannya yang sengaja berkunjung. Terkadang keluarganya pun datang dan menginap untuk sekedar menjenguknya. Itu pun hanya setiap sebulan sekali.

Megu menatap kosong pada piring-piring yang penuh busa, ia ragu apakah ia bisa belajar malam ini karena tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Wussshh.

Megu bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Barusan hanya angin lewat 'kan? Tapi jendela sudah ia tutup sore tadi. Dapur ini juga tak ber-AC. Jadi dari mana asalnya?

 _'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?'_

Cepat-cepat Megu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Firasatnya buruk, ia tak ingin berlama-lama di dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan belajar.

Megu melangkah menuju kamar. Ketika ia baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu, ia merasa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang memperhatikannya. Jantungnya berdebar, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa.

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa._

Ia menghela nafas lega. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu parno, atau mungkin karena efek lelah dan pusingnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Apa aku langsung istirahat saja ya?"

"HIHIHI."

Megu bergegas masuk dan membanting pintu. Nafasnya memburu seperti jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak keruan.

 _'Perasaanku saja. Perasaanku saja. Perasaanku—'_

TOK TOK.

Pintu kamarnya terketuk. Siapa? Tidak ada orang lain yang ada di rumahnya. Ia juga tak punya hewan peliharaan.

 _'—siapa?'_

BRAK BRAK!

Itu bukan ketukan lagi. Ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin masuk.

Megu menatap horor pada daun pintu yang bergetar. Ia bergerak menuju ranjang dan tubuhnya meringkuk ketakutan. Tangannya reflek menyambar selimut dan bersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia menangis takut.

BRAK BRAK!

 _'AKU SEDANG BERMIMPI. AKU SEDANG BERMIMPI. BANGUNLAH MEGU! KAU HARUS BANGUN!_ '

BRAAK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok hitam yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Sosok itu melangkah ke dalam kamar gelapnya, tubuhnya tak terlihat jelas karena membelakangi lampu ruang tengah. Megu menatap ketakutan pada'nya'. Untuk sekejap ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sebelum kemudian matanya terasa berat dan pandangannya menggelap.

"HIHIHI."

* * *

Megu mengerjap. Ia terbangun dengan baju yang basah karena keringat. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkusnya.

"Panas!"

Megu menggapai jam di meja belajar, menekan salah satu tombol untuk membuat layar jam digital itu menyala.

Pukul 2 dini hari.

Mulutnya menguap lebar. Ia masih mengantuk untuk sekedar bangun dari ranjang. Tapi tubuhnya yang sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil, memaksanya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dekat dapur.

Megu mengucek kedua matanya. Seingatnya ia tak mematikan lampu rumah sebelum pergi ke kamar. Tapi ia putuskan untuk tak memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Gadis itu bernafas lega. Keinginan besarnya yang ingin buang air kecil sudah terpenuhi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mendekati pintu keluar, sepasang matanya menangkap hal ganjil di dekat _bathtub_. Itu—

 _'—darah?'_

Megu menggeleng cepat. Ia yakin ia tidak sedang datang bulan, ia juga tidak sedang terluka. Lalu darah siapa itu?!

Kedua tangannya memutar kenop pintu, tapi sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, pintunya tak bisa dibuka.

"KENAPA TIDAK MAU TERBUKA?! AKU TAK PERNAH MENGUNCINYA! TIDAK PERNAH!"

Klik.

Gelap. Lampunya padam. Megu yakin kalau ia tidak terlambat membayar tagihan listrik. Tapi kenapa sekarang?!

Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada seseorang yang meniup tengkuknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Megu ingat. Dia ingat kenapa pakaiannya basah tadi, dia ingat sosok mengerikan yang menyeringai padanya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, dan dia juga ingat tentang pesan itu.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Kakinya ditarik. Wajahnya dipaksa membentur lantai dingin kamar mandi. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya diseret.

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! AMPUNI AKU! KUMOHON!"

Punggungnya nyeri. Ada sesuatu yang menancap di sana, yang kemudian ditarik hingga merobek kulit dan dagingnya.

"AAAAAAAKKHH!"

Kakinya meronta minta dilepaskan. Dengan punggung yang teramat sakit, Megu berlari ke arah pintu setelah cengkraman di kakinya terlepas.

"KENAPA MASIH TAK MAU TERBUKA?! KENA—AAAKKH!"

Perutnya tertembus sesuatu. Megu meraba benda itu. Itu—

 _'Pisau?!'_

Pisau itu dipaksa menusuk lebih dalam, hingga gagangnya menyentuh pakaian bagian belakang gadis itu. Dan kemudian, benda itu terlepas dalam satu tarikan.

Tubuhnya tumbang ke samping, dengan luka cakaran besar di punggung dan perut yang ditusuk. Darah segar mengalir membanjiri lantai kamar mandi. Megu masih sempat melihat sosok itu dalam gelap, sebelum tengkoraknya hancur dan tubuhnya diseret ke _bath_ _t_ _ub_.

Sosok itu seorang wanita. Dengan wajah setengah hancur dan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku menemukanmu. Aku menemukanmu."

Dan sebuah jeritan panjang mengakhiri malam itu.

 **-FIN-**

 **"Sebenarnya dia tak perlu minta maaf. Sayang sekali dia menjadi pembaca ke-207 yang tidak beruntung. Kataoka Megu, 20 tahun, korban ke-3 pesan misterius itu. Tubuhnya ditemukan di** _ **bath**_ _ **t**_ _ **ub**_ **kamar mandinya, tiga hari setelah kematiannya. Tengkoraknya hancur, tubuhnya penuh luka dan membusuk. Polisi tak menemukan petunjuk apapun selain sebilah pisau dan palu yang berlumuran darah.** **Tidak ada jejak kaki, tidak ada sidik jari.** **Ini seperti pelakunya pergi dengan menembus dinding, seperti dua kasus lain yang pernah mereka tangani, itu yang mereka katakan.**

 **"Terlebih lagi, mereka tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang selain Megu sendiri.**

 **"** **Lalu b** **agaimana? Apa kau masih menyangkal kalau kejadian ini tak terkait dengan hal mistis?** **Kira-kira, siapakah korban selanjutnya?**

 **"Berhati-hatilah, siapa tahu kau akan mendapat pesan yang sama. Hihihi."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ditulis penuh ketakutan oleh saya sendiri. Bahkan ikut-ikut mama terus karena nggak mau ditinggal sendirian.**

 **Jarang sekali ada fic horor di FAKI, makanya aku coba bikin satu. Terus, ini kumpulan cerita horor, jadi bakalan ada kelanjutannya meski nggak saling berhubungan antar** _ **chapter**_ **nya. Mungkin nggak melulu tegang dan berakhir** _ **death chara**_ **, tapi mohon maklumi dan nikmati saja ya, seumur-umur baru kali ini aku bikin cerita horor soalnya #curhat**

 **O iya, adakah yang mau kenalan denganku lewat review? Ayo ayooo, terutama silent reader. Aku gak gigit kok, hihihi.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku ingin dia mati."

"Kau yakin? Bukankah dia temanmu?"

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau harus tahu resikonya."

"DIAMLAH DAN BERIKAN AKU SOLUSI! Aku tak peduli kau mau minta berapa!"

"Baiklah, tapi pertama-tama, kau harus tahu akibatnya—"

"AKU TAK BUTUH ITU!"

"Kalau itu maumu, lakukan ini ..."

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Who Will Die?**

 **Chapter 2**

Hinano berjalan gontai, _mood_ -nya kurang baik hari ini. Sejak pagi pikirannya kacau, bangun kesiangan, dimarahi mama, dan terlambat datang ke sekolah. Belum lagi hukuman yang didapatnya dari ketua OSIS berupa lari keliling lapangan membuat fisiknya lelah. Istirahat makan siang ia diminta untuk membantu wali kelasnya untuk mengangkut segundukan dokumen ke dalam perpustakaan. Melawan rasa lelahnya, Hinano meletakkan tumpukan dokumen terakhir setinggi lehernya, tarikan nafas menjadi akhir pekerjaannya.

Bel masuk masih 10 menit lagi. Hinano memutuskan pergi ke _vending machine_ dekat kantin yang mulai sepi. Ketika ia tiba di sana, Hinano melihat segerombolan gadis berjumlah tiga orang yang amat ia kenali. Tentu saja karena mereka adalah teman sekelasnya, dan salah satunya adalah sahabatnya, Touka.

Tapi tidak lagi. Touka bukan sahabatnya sekarang, dan kehidupan sekolahnya hancur akibat ketiga orang itu.

Hinano memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding dekat _vending machine_ , menunggu gerombolan itu pergi menjauh. Tapi sayang, sepertinya kesialan juga masih menimpanya hari ini.

"Eeeh, lihat, ada si kumbang!"

Telinga Hinano panas mendengar ejekan dari Touka yang diiringi gelak tawa pengikutnya. Rasanya ingin sekali pergi dari sana, tapi apa daya rasa haus membuatnya tak beranjak sejengkal pun.

"Touka, sepertinya si kumbang mau membeli minum," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Touka berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menarik salah satu bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat, Hinano. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan uang, karena temanmu yang baik hati ini akan memberikannya."

Mungkin efek lelah, sehingga ia lengah. Hinano tidak sempat menghindari semburan cola dingin dari kaleng yang Touka buka tiba-tiba.

Hinano merasakan sebagian tubuhnya dingin dan kesemutan. Sebelum sempat menyentuh pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipinya.

"Rasakan ini, dasar kumbang jelek!"

Tendangan bertubi-tubi diarahkan ke tubuhnya yang ambruk. Pipinya yang memerah dan terasa panas saja membuatnya meringis, sekarang ditambah rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Tiga orang itu membuatnya tak berkutik.

Inilah sebabnya Hinano membenci Touka. Andai bukan karena masalah sepele yang dibesar-besarkan, mungkin mereka masih bersahabat sampai sekarang. Hinano yang tidak punya banyak teman membuatnya mudah di _bully_ habis-habisan.

Sebenarnya Hinano sudah tahu kalau dua orang lainnya—Yuuki dan Sakura, hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Kelakuan mereka tak seburuk Touka yang serius menaruh dendam padanya, tapi Hinano tetap membenci mereka.

Ketiga orang itu terlihat lelah. Dua orang lainnya sudah berhenti, tapi Touka tetap melayangkan tendangannya ke arah tubuh Hinano. Yuuki dan Sakura memandang takut kepada Touka. Pernah suatu kali mereka melihatnya memukuli Hinano memakai sapu. Meski anak itu sudah pingsan, Touka tetap memukulinya. Psikopat, itu yang pernah mereka berdua pikirkan tentang Touka.

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Ketiga orang itu memutuskan pergi ke kelas.

"Ne, Hinano. Barang ini ... kuambil saja ya?"

Touka mengambil benda yang melingkar di leher Hinano yang membelalak tak percaya. Itu liotin peninggalan almarhum ibunya, satu-satunya benda paling berharga yang ia punya selain nyawanya. Dan Touka tahu soal itu.

Dan sekarang, Touka mengambilnya?

Ketiganya pergi meninggalkan tubuh Hinano yang kotor dan babak belur. Mereka terlibat obrolan yang asyik, mendengar gelak tawa yang terdengar cukup keras. Hinano menangis, siapa yang tahu kalau mereka tengah menertawakannya?

Hinano berusaha duduk. Tangannya merogoh saku pada rok dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah boneka kecil yang diikat pita merah di lehernya.

 _"Tarik pita ini ketika kau ingin membunuhnya."_

Kalimat itu terngiang dalam benaknya. Sesungguhnya ia tak percaya hal mistis seperti ini, tapi Hinano terlalu takut untuk mengotori tangannya. Hinano ingin gadis itu mati. Ia ingin seorang Yada Touka lenyap dalam kehidupannya.

Seringai mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya. sepasang matanya menatap punggung Touka yang sudah menjauh. Gadis itu menggenggam pita merah itu. Ada sebersit perasaan ragu dalam hatinya, tapi seketika enyah ketika ia mengingat perlakuan Touka padanya.

Hinano menarik pita merah itu.

Kedua matanya membelalak kala mendengar jerit ketakutan dua orang gadis. Ia tersenyum, kutukannya berhasil.

Yada Touka, tewas mengenaskan di sekolahnya. Seperti ada yang mencekiknya dari belakang, begitu pengakuan dua gadis yang kini duduk ketakutan. Tepat ketika Touka terlihat berhasil melepaskan diri dan menghirup rakus oksigen, dirinya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada jantungnya. Dan satu menit kemudian, tubuhnya terkapar dengan darah keluar dari mulut, hidung, dan kedua telinganya.

* * *

Hinano bersenandung kecil. Pukul sembilan malam ia baru pulang dari tempat kerja sampingannya.

Malam ini cukup gelap karena cahaya bulan tertutup awan mendung. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya, membaca pesan yang diterimanya dari sang kekasih.

 _Hati-hati di jalan._

Pesan singkat yang mampu membuat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan hatinya berbunga-bunga.

 _Ya._

Balasan terkirim cepat.

Ini hari ketiga sejak kematian Touka, dan Hinano merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Hinano juga yakin kalau kedua gadis itu takkan menyakitinya lagi.

Hinano tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Asalnya dari semak-semak di dekatnya berdiri. Berisik sekali, pikirnya.

Hinano tahu kalau jalan yang dilaluinya adalah jalan yang sepi meski disiang hari. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan itu karena lebih cepat sampai di rumah. Ia berusaha tak berpikir macam-macam, sampai langkahnya berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok misterius di hadapannya.

Itu seorang wanita.

Hinano ketakutan. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena tertutupi rambut kumal. Terlebih karena Hinano yang merasakan aura jahat terpancar dari sosok itu. Ia memutuskan berlari melewatinya.

Hinano terus berlari, berharap cepat sampai di rumah karena firasatnya buruk. Meski dengan nafas tersengal, Hinano enggan tuk berhenti meski hanya sekejap.

Tanpa menoleh, Hinano bisa merasakan sosok itu mengejarnya. Ia menjerit kala sebelah kakinya dicengkram dan tubuhnya harus jatuh. Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, saat itu juga pandangannya menggelap. Disusul jerit tangis sang gadis yang merasakan tubuhnya tercabik.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ditemukan seorang gadis dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Wajah yang hancur penuh cakaran, tubuh yang tercabik-cabik, dan jantung yang menghitam dan hancur.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Andai kau mau mendengarku, mungkin kau takkan jadi begini. Semuanya perlu pengorbanan, dan kami tak cukup hanya dengan satu jiwa. Orang yang menginginkan kematian seseorang lewat kutukan, dirinya akan berakhir mati lebih mengenaskan."**


End file.
